


Jiraya's Will

by R_4_L



Series: Konoha 12 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: The Fourth Ninja war is over and everyone is dealing with the aftermath.  Kakashi has become Hokage and life is slowly returning to normal when the Lady Tsunade receives a letter she's been dreading for a number of years.  Naruto is doing well but how wil he and those around him deal with the reading of Jiraya's Last Will and Testament?Not beta read, so all errors are mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto nor do I profit from it. This is purely a fan based storyline.

Tsunade looked at the envelope in her hand and sighed. She'd been dreading this moment and had held this back too long. Waiting another day was only going to make things harder. She poured herself a glass of sake and stared at the envelope on the table, waiting for it to bite her. The knock had her raising her eyes to the door and the welcome distraction it represented. 

"Come in!" Her voice made it to the other side as the door opened and two men entered. Maybe this wouldn't be a welcome distraction after all. They'd want to know about the letter too and possibly force the issue.

"Kakashi, Yamato," she sighed and gestured for them to sit down. 

Yamato gave a signal to the ANBU and closed the door behind him. He turned in time to see Tsunade weave the hand signs for a silence cloak to encompass the room. When she started the second layer, he knew this meeting was going to be intense.

"So, Lady Tsunade, what's with the need for secrecy and calling me from the tower?" Kakashi's lazy drawl reflected his demeanor, but couldn't hide the intelligence in his eyes.

"Like you didn't jump at the chance to leave the paperwork behind." Yamato snickered at his senpai. It was times like these when he could get away with the disrespect, when they were surrounded by friends.

"This was finally released to my care." Tsuande gestured to the envelope on the table. It was a thick, yellow, formal one with a red wax seal. 

Yamato was confused, she called them here for a letter? It wasn't until he noticed the small neat writing in the top left corner stating the name of legal company that it hit him. Jiraya's will. The fact that his body was unable to be recovered meant that they had to wait the required four years for him to be declared dead and his estate settled.

"Jiraya," Yamato felt the weight of the man's legacy.

"So why have you called us here?" Kakashi figured that Naruto should be here for this.

"I, I," tears ran down Tsunade's face unchecked, "I can't do this on my own, and I don't think I could handle Naruto being here just yet. I want...."

Kakashi knew exactly what the issue was, "you want to see what's in there first, right?"

"We've hurt him so much already, and he's just shrugged it off as if he expects to be hurt by those whom he calls friends. I couldn't stand to hurt him anymore." The waver in Tsunade's voice reflected the emotions held by all three of them.

Each one of them thought back to their dealings with Naruto.

Kakashi thought about all the entries in Shikaku's journals that mentioned how Naruto had tried to hurt himself even to the point of trying to commit suicide. The way he pulled back after Yamato had been made team leader. Keeping more and more to himself, only really letting Sakura in.

Tsuande reflected on the way he had floundered looking for a role model. How no one had told him of his birth right, or who his parents were. The many missions she had sent him on, relied on him to save the village using the power of Kaurama, and then shaming him for it the next time. She knew of her relationship to Kushina, that she was in fact a cousin to Naruto, but never told him. 

Yamato remembered the conversations he had with the blonde a few years ago when they went to find Sakura. They way he felt abandoned and an inconvenience to all those around him. "He always put up a brave face no matter what he was feeling inside."

"Yamato?" Kakashi wondered if his head of security knew something he didn't. He hadn't told anyone about Shikaku's journals, but was there something else? He looked at Lady Tsunade, maybe they were all hiding something. "Should we lay our concerns about Naruto on the table and deal with them one by one?"

Tsuande poured herself another drink, no one made mention of it not yet being noon and too early to drink. "That might be best. The two points that I think will cause the most problems has to do with mine and Jiraya's relationship to him." She took a breath and rested her chin on one hand. "You both know that Jiraya was Minato's Sensei." Both men nodded, "well it went deeper then that, Minato had asked him to be Naruto's godfather. Kushina had put it in her journal that they had asked Jiraya and one of her former classmates to be godparents. Both had agreed. The classmate died the night of the nine tails attack. Jiraya, left the village soon after in order to hunt Orochimaru. As he had no formal claim on Naruto, he said it hurt too much to be near him and not take care of him. I know that later on, when he did take over Naruto's training, that he regretted not being closer to him." She took another drink before carrying on, "as for me, I'm a cousin to Kushina on my grandmother's side. I don't remember much about her, but after her death I was the only one with a blood tie to Naruto and I didn't claim it. For all him calling me Granny Tsunade on a whim, it was likely closest to the truth." She wiped her face, not ashamed of the tears. "I cried like this when they first found me. Jiraya and Naruto. I wouldn't admit that I still carried a torch for him and to watch him walk into the restraunt with Naruto looking so much like Minato." She sighed, "they almost looked like father and son. Thankfully Naruto had no clue what I was blubbering about, but Jiraya did." She had wanted children but Dan had died, and then she was too afraid to try again. "I'm sure Jiraya's going to mention it in his will, he said he'd let him know one way or another."

Kakashi frowned. "The information I have will be hard for you to hear. Shikamaru found a number of his father's journals. They were hidden and written in code." 

Yamato looked at Kakashi in confusion. Shikaku had died three and a half years ago. What did the shadow nin have to do with Jiraya and Naruto? A quick glance across the table showed Tsunade just as confused. 

Kakashi cleared his throat and continued. "Shikamaru only let me read one of them. It seems that Shikaku watched over Naruto when he realized how the village was treating him. For a while when he was a child there was a contest among the shinobi to see who could put Naruto in the hospital for the longest period of time. The winner used a poisoned kunai and Naruto was hospitalized for a week. " He stood abruptly and walked around the room. He knew his emotions were still on edge. The thought that some of his closest comrades had intentionally harmed a member of the Leaf; that some had actively tried to kill the energetic blond when he was still in school- hurt. He had stuff his hands in his pockets otherwise he'd do something stupid.

The crack of the table breaking, let him know that he wasn't the only one affected. Lady Tsunade radiated anger. "Who?" The question made all the more deadly in that it was whispered. The shattered table forgotten at her feet.

"Shikaku didn't put down names. I don't know if he was scared that he'd retaliate or worried that someone else would. The thing is, that isn't even the worst of the entries." He knew what he was going to say next would devastate Tsunade. Hell he still woke up with nightmares and the need to go check on Naruto. Yamato had surely figured something was up with the number of times, he'd sent one of his guards to go and check on the blonde when he was in the village. The need to make sure he was safe was overwhelming and Kakashi knew he wasn't the only one. 

"What else Kakashi? It has to do with the checks you ask us to make on Naruto doesn't it?" Yamato once again proved how prefect he was for the job of head of security.

The half laugh and head shake proved that he was right on target.

"Yeah, according to Shikaku, Naruto had also taken to harming himself; going so far as to attempt suicide a couple of times. Naruto said that between the loneliness, bullying from the village and Kurama, and just not feeling good enough for anything; that he just wanted out. The thing is Kurama was a sadistic bastard. He'd bully Naruto day and night and when Naruto tried to hurt himself, the fox demon would heal him. It was a vicious circle and it wasn't until after Jiraya's death that the two them came to a tentative agreement that led to friendship and affection. I've talked to Naruto since," He continued ignoring the tears that were running down his own face, "he won't give me the names of any of the shinobi who bullied him, saying only that many of them had apologized to him and some have since died as good men in the war and that those who are still alive, he now considers friends. It seems that Shikaku tried to adopt Naruto and was refused. He did what he could to make his life easier in his own way. I only wish that Lord Third would have shared some of this with either myself or Iruka when we were training him."

"And I guess that's where I come in." Yamato scratched the back of his head. "It seems that we have all pushed him away. I managed to get him to open up a bit when we were on the mission to retrieve Sakura. I asked him why he never sought any of us, including Iruka, out when he needed things explained. Well it seems that we have all made him feel unwelcome. While Iruka is the teacher that defended him against Mizuki and encouraged him to continue; he is also the one who, Naruto feels, he needs to prove himself to the most. Kakashi, it seems that he still harbors some unease from when you took Sasuke to train."

"But Sasuke and I have similar character styles and he needed my help with the sharingan." Kakashi was confused. Hadn't he explained it to Naruto?

"I think that this is one of those situations where we need to look at our combined information. You already mentioned how he was picked on. If you finally found a place to start to feel comfortable with people you thought you could trust; only to have two of them leave, how would you react? In the beginning Sakura only insulted him while Sasuke could do no wrong. Sasuke himself tried to kill Naruto and destroy the village, and you pushed him off on Aboa, who resented him, to go and train Sasuke. Naruto found Jiraya, by himself and begged the man to train him. Once again he was left alone and feeling like if he was to get stronger then it would be something that he would have to accomplish on his own. As for myself, well I'm sad to say that I didn't do any better. I could see the way Naruto struggled and instead of pulling him aside and helping him. I left him alone and relied on the his friends to explain things and help him." Yamato took a deep breath, "it's really amazing that Naruto hasn't turned into a bitter, vengeful man. The fact that he's still as caring as he is has a lot to do with his innate personality more than anything we have ever done. I know he has a lot of respect for us, but I think he's so used to adults belittling and ignoring him that it's what he expects." He sat there staring at the table in pieces at his feet. Using his kekkei genkai, he rebuilt the table that Lady Tsunade had splintered in her anger.

"I think this calls for a drink, for all of us." Tsuande poured a sake for each of the three of them. "It looks like we've all made mistakes. Maybe it's wrong to read this without him and that will be one mistake I've made, but I want to protect him as much as I can right now." She opened the letter and took out sheaf of paper. The hand written will threw her for a moment. She didn't expect to see Jiraya's writing again. Tsunade spread the letter out and skimmed through it. 

The tears streamed down her face. The letter was so like him, focusing on his mistakes. "Yamato, could you go and bring Naruto and Iruka here."

While Yamato was gone Tsunade debated re-sealing the letter.

"Don't," Kakashi interrupted, "we've hurt him enough by hiding things from him and pulling away. If you really want to change that, let's start by being honest here,"

Tsunade nodded and walked to the window. Kakashi was doing an excellent job as Hokage. It wasn't long before Yamato came back with the other two in tow.

Iruka waited patiently for Lady Tsunade and Kakashi to explain what was going on, Naruto on the other hand; "Granny Tsunade, you're crying are you alright?" The blonde searched the room, looking for whatever it was that had caused her to cry like that.

"Naruto, sit down please. What we need to talk about is tough. I. Shit." The tears started again and she couldn't continue.

Kakashi spoke up. "It's about Jiraya, Naruto. His will was just released into Tsunade's care. She called us here because she was worried about what he wrote. She was, hell, if I'm honest as soon as we saw what it was, we were all worried about what he wrote. Worried about what he would tell you. Not because we wanted to hide things but to know how best to support you. We all know how much Jiraya meant to you and Tsunade." 

Naruto paled and he could feel the weight of everyone's gaze upon him. It was crushing. The hand on his shoulder was comforting and helped to break the weight.

"Naruto, let's read the will, take some time to understand what Jiraya really was saying and then we'll sit and talk about it. We're all here together in this." 

Leave it to Iruka to break everything down to the most basic. To understand that Naruto needed things simplified. 

Tsunade took a deep breathe and started reading the will out loud:

 

"Tsunade;  
This is my last will and testament. I entrust you to see it through. I have made provisions in the case the people named in this will have died before me. I don't have much, never did really. There are a couple of issues I want to make sure get cleared up and unfortunately you're the one who is going to have to live with the fallout and for that I'm sorry. There are many things that I regret not doing the first is not telling you how I felt. I was always glad that you had found Dan, at least for a little while. He was a good man and while I could never replace him, know that you held a special place in my heart always. Like a school boy trying to get a girls attention, I tried with you but never actually said the words. So here they are finally. Tsunade, I love you and have since we were training under Sarutobi. I encourage you to talk to Naruto about your past. He needs those connections, and if you're honest with yourself, so do you.  
The other regret I have is Naruto. Boy, I know you'll hear about this somehow, but I was the Sensei for Minato. Your father. I counted your mother and father among my friends. I was there for most of their courtship and their wedding. Your mother was a wonderful woman, so strong and kind, but man did she have a temper. Your father was the only man who could control her. Well maybe control was the wrong word, he could redirect her anger like no one else. He was a wise man and would have lead the village well. When they found out that Kushina was expecting, they were both so happy. It was a couple of months before your birth that I finished my first novel. When Minato read it he had said that he wanted to use the name of my character for their child if it should be a boy. I was shocked. Here I was one of the legendary Sannin, his Sensei and in all reality a bit of a loser and the Hokage wanted to use the name of my character for his son. Kushina surprised me even further by asking me to be their child's godfather. I left on a mission not long after I agreed, but promised to make it back for your birth. Unfortunately the nine tails was ripped from Kushina just after your birth and the resealing of the demon cost both Kushina and Minato their lives and put you in constant danger. When I returned I was overcome with grief. You were all I had left of them. I took care of you until you were three when I tried to take you with me. Sarutobi and the elders stopped me. They were convinced that you would be safer in the village then on the road with me. Shikaku Nara approached me about the idea of his family adopting you. There was some reason given as to why this wouldn't be a good idea, but to be honest I can't remember what it was. I know that Shikaku was disappointed, but he let me know that he would continue to look after you in my absence. If you want more details about that, you'll need to talk to him. I know that it sounds calculating, but, Sarutobi and the elders had a plan for you. Who knows they might have been right. I came back every couple of months to look in on you. Sarutobi refused to let me contact you directly, so I had to watch you from a distance. I know he had his reasons. The thing was, as you started to grow, you looked more and more like your father, while your energetic personality and knack for getting into trouble was like your mother. It hurt so to see the child entrusted in my care and know that I was a failure. I wasn't there to help protect Kushina or Minato when they needed me and when it came to your care I failed there as well. The weight of that had me putting distance between us to the point that I stopped coming back. I was back from a mission and hadn't seen you in three years when you bullied your way into my life again. The chance to train you, to watch you; it was wonderful, but it hurt too. I was scared of failing you so much that I pushed you away even as I struggled not to pull you in closer. I challenged you and watched you grow stronger. I knew a lot of your struggles, and tried my best to give the tools you needed to succeed. I hope you will forgive my failings when it comes to you. I don't want you to blame Sarutobi or Tsunade, please Naruto. I have always been proud of you. You are a man that your parents would be proud of too. I know that you will make a fine Hokage. I only wish you had more time with your parents, but somehow I have the feeling that you'll manage to talk to them somehow.  
Well now on to the boring stuff. Naruto, you are listed as my next of kin with my editor. All of the royalties from my books will go to an account in the Leaf Village under the supervision of Iruka. You also have all rights to my books. Try not to do something stupid with them, they are my heart and soul, and there are so many memories surrounding them. Maybe talk to Kakashi about any contracts, you know there was a talk about making one of them a movie. I also have notes and the beginning of a first draft for the next book. You know I always send a copy of what I'm working on to the house, so check there. I'm sure that any new chapters will be on me but depending on how I die dictates if you can get them. Oh yeah and speaking of the house, that and the land it's on is now in yours as well. I don't think I ever told Tsunade about it. In fact I don't think she even knows I have one. Hell, I don't even remember if I told you about the other buildings I own. That's going to raise a lot of hell, but I'm sure you and Tsunade are up to the task.  
You need to keep safe Naruto. I know you're not the type to hide behind others, so get stronger, learn more and listen to your friends. That Nara boy is smart like his father, although I'm sure you know that. The Aburame, Akimichi, and Yamanaka kids are just like their parents, good friends to have. Sakura is one scary lady, but she does care for you. As for Sasuke, well if you feel the same way about him as I did for Orochirmaru then I know you won't listen to anyone but your own heart. So be careful and listen to it closely. I know you trust your instincts that they haven't led you wrong yet, so keep it up. I don't want to see you on this side for a long time.

Jiraya

 

 

"There's a letter for Iruka on the banking set up he created. Kakashi there is a letter here for you too. It looks like it holds all of his contracts. There also looks to be a packet of deeds and such." Tsunade passed Kakashi and Iruka their letters. A fourth letter laid out three alternate names of shinobi that Jiraya trusted to help execute his will. She'd show this to Naruto later, it was possible he'd like to know who else Jiraya trusted. The packet of deeds she handed to Naruto.

The boy was sitting quietly, likely shell shocked by everything that he had heard. Tsunade slid closer to him, with Yamato on one side and Kakashi and Iruka across from him, Naruto was surrounded by friends. "Naruto, are you ok?"

Without really seeing, Naruto reached out and grasped Lady Tsunade's sake cup and downed it all in one go. The four others just watched in shock. It was well known that Naruto didn't drink.

"Naruto?" Kakashi watched. Naruto didn't even flinch as the liquor passed his lips.

"I always wondered why he felt so familiar, but if he raised me when I was a baby, then that might be why," he took a shuddering breath and reached to hold Tsunade's hand, "hearing his words, it's almost like losing him all over again."

Tsunade pulled him into her side for a hug, "he loved us both so much."

The five shinobi sat around the table, each lost in their own thoughts. 

"Naruto there's a large envelope here for you." Kakashi pushed across a thick yellow package. "I think we all need time to understand what Jiraya left us and go over his instruction in more detail. I know that I need to leave, but if either of you need to talk, please come and see me." His lower face was still covered but both eyes roamed over the faces of Tsunade and Naruto. Glancing to the side, he caught Yamato's eye.

"We've got them," Yamato quietly reassured his senpai.

Tsunade wove her hands and removed the seal she had placed, allowing the others to leave at will. Kakashi was the first to stand and leave the room. He had left way too much paperwork undone to take the rest of the day off. He was already sorting through what he knew was on his desk that needed his immediate attention and what could wait. He'd have to go over Jiraya's contracts throughly. He knew it would be extra work, but Jiraya had been right in asking him. Naruto would most likely get lost in the legal double speak. Although, the more he thought about it, getting Naruto to go over the contracts with him, would definitely be good practice for when he did become Hokage. He made a mental to talk to Iruka later that day or the next. He knew that Iruka would go and keep an eye on Naruto, just like Yamato would watch over Lady Tsunade for the next 24 hours at least. Entering Hokage tower, Kakashi acknowledged his ANBU guards.

"Kakashi?" Gai was sitting at his desk off to the side. The papers in his hand proof that he hadn't been idle while Kakashi was gone. "What was it that Tsunade needed? Is she alright?"

Kakashi sat heavily in his chair. Spearing his hands in his silver hair, he stared at his desk before answering his best friend. "Jiraya's will has been released and Lady Tsunade wanted us there when she read it to Naruto."

"Oh my eternal rival, the emotions that are brought to the forefront are overwhelming." 

Gai's over emotional response warmed Kakashi. "Let's get some work done Gai. We can talk about it later." Picking up a pen, Kakashi looked at the file in front of him. Doing his best to push the last couple of hours out of his mind, at least for a little while. Missions needed to be assigned, and the budget still had to be balanced.

Across town, Iruka walked Naruto back to his apartment. He watched the blonde put one foot in front of the other. No thought was given to people passing by or even where he was going. Iruka gently guided Naruto towards his apartment, waving the blonde's friends on. He was glad Naruto had trusted him with a key, as he helped his former student inside.

"Come on Naruto. Sit and I'll make you some tea," leaving the blonde at the table, he walked into the kitchen to start tea. A quick glance at the jinchuriki and his green skin tone had Iruka amending his plan, "maybe some toast too, you're looking a little ill."

"It was the sake. The stuff Granny Tsunade drinks is a lot different from what Pervy Sage did."

A laugh ring out from the kitchen, "I bet. Lady Tsunade likes high quality sake, the type meant to sip; while Jiraya would drink anything and everything." Iruka mentally kicked himself as he brought out tea and toast. 

"I don't know if Sarutobi was right to keep us apart or not. I don't know if Shikaku should have been allowed to adopted me or not. I don't know how much would have changed, but I know I wouldn't be the man I am today if I had been with either of them. I think I was given the right teachers at the right time. I had a lot of people looking over me growing up. You, Kakashi Sensei, Yamato, Pervy Sage; you've all helped me so much." Naruto took a bite of the buttered bread. 

He couldn't tell just who Naruto was trying to comfort. "So what are you going to do?" Iruka sat watching Naruto. It was true the he had never been the smartest of his students. Naruto had always reacted on a gut level, and it had never led him astray. The fact that he was slowly starting to try and think things through showed he had matured over the years.

"I think I'll do as you suggested Iruka, I'll read over everything and make some notes before talking it over with you or Kakashi. I'm sure you both are going to have some fun legalese to help me wade through. Nothing with Jiraya ever seemed to be easy. If I remember right, each of his books had a different contract.

"What about the house and other property he owned?"

"For now I'll keep things the way they are. I'll go and talk to the property manager and make sure that there are no major issues, but I see no reason to change things just because my name will be on the deeds." He smiled up at his former teacher and friend. "I'm not going to have you and Kakashi do it all. I want to be able to handle this on my own eventually."

Iruka laughed as he drank his tea. "Naruto, you're really growing up."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this storyline or not....have some ideas but please let me know if anyone's interested.


End file.
